Información confidencial
by MiloLM
Summary: —Sabes que esa información es confidencial.


**Título:** Información confidencial.

 **Personajes:** Hawks, Dabi, Fuyumi Todoroki.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, poco cómicas y quizá nada dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1510.

 **Notas:** Se suponía que estaba escribiendo el segundo capítulo de "Inviernos Cálidos", a mitad de las dos de la madrugada, y entonces... ¡Pum! Idea salvaje aparece y terminé escribiendo esto :v

* * *

 **Summary:** —Sabes que esa información es confidencial.

* * *

 _ **Información confidencial**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El joven héroe lleva sus mechones rebeldes de cabello rubio hacia atrás, sin quitar la vista color ámbar de la ventana, por donde ve y disfruta del paisaje citadino que parece no querer detenerse sino hasta que el mismo sol deje de alumbrarles. Y una ligera sonrisa surca sus labios, le es inevitable. Esa ciudad era llamativa y peligrosa, justo lo que amaba.

—Atacarán cerca del banco —comenta entonces al sentir la presencia del silencioso compañero villano, quien hace su aparición desde las sombras de los viejos pilares del edificio en el que siempre se reúne con el héroe—, ¿no es así?

—Sí... —suelta su contrario, casi cansadamente. El bastardo de las alas siempre adivinaba sus lugares de ataque, pero nunca la estrategia que usarían. Para eso estaba él, para pasarle esa información—. Llevarán dos Nomu de ataque a corta distancia, bastante fuertes por cierto.

—No son de Alta Gamma, ¿o sí? —inquiere con tono venenoso y amenazante, dirigiendo su vista ambarina a él, advirtiendo que si se atrevía a hacer lo de hace ya varios meses, se las pagaría.

Dabi ríe bajo, ronco. Le divierte esa expresión llena de rencor del espía traicionero.

—No.

—Bien —gruñe Hawks, apartando la mirada de nuevo y poniéndola en las calles de la ciudad—. Estaré cerca, llevaré a Miruko. Es todo.

—Oh, no tienes piedad ni siquiera para tus amigos. —Suelta en broma y con burla clara. El halcón se pone de pie, soltando un largo suspiro y sonriendo de manera oscura en dirección al de Quirk de fuego.

—Yo no tengo amigos —declara con naturalidad, y se acomoda un poco el abrigo de aviador en tanto sacude sus alas, las cuales se habían quedado quietas durante todo el tiempo en el que esperaba a su informante y ya deseaban hacer su trabajo—. Creí que ya lo sabías.

—Vaya que eres una buena pieza para la Liga.

—No me compares contigo. —Ordena con frialdad, caminando hacia él y luego pasando de largo a su lado, para dirigirse a la salida.

Dabi no borra su sonrisa leve y maníaca, y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, carraspea, llamando de nuevo la atención del héroe y haciendo que detenga su retirada.

—¿Qué hay del... héroe número uno?

La pausa que se había tomado dejaba muy en claro que al joven villano le había costado nombrarlo sin usar un tono que derrochara ese rencor infinito que guarda y quema en su interior, peor que su propio poder. Empero Hawks no dice ni va a decir algo al respecto, porque no es necesario, para nada. Sólo debe centrarse en una cosa: seguir con el plan.

 _Dar información, recibir información._ Nada más sino hasta hallar un punto débil en la armadura de la Liga para así atacar cuanto antes fuese posible, y destruirlos de una vez por todas.

—Recuperado —contesta con sequedad, y luego una sonrisa divertida surca sus facciones—, y con muchas ganas de quemarle el trasero a todos los miembros de la Liga de Villanos.

—Es típico en ese viejo... —murmura con fastidio, y el de ojos ámbar se ríe de esa reacción aunque no deba hacerlo. Dabi gruñe, callando sus burlas—. Shigaraki ha mencionado algo sobre querer usar la droga de Overhaul en los héroes más fuertes.

—Esa información es bastante valiosa —afirma un poco más animado, más satisfecho—. Un placer hacer negocios con usted... o no.

De nuevo da pasos en dirección a la salida del edificio. Tiene que entregarle esa información a los superiores cuanto antes para que de esa manera tomaran las mayores precauciones.

—¿Y qué hay de ellos?

Las botas dejan de resonar por el lugar, y él gira la cabeza, observando al joven de cabello puntiagudo con bastante curiosidad, y algo de confusión.

—¿Ellos? —repite Hawks, aturdido.

Dabi se lleva una mano a la nuca, estirando un poco de sus hebras en un intento de calmar su ajetreada mente.

—Sí, ellos —continúa, vagamente—. Has estado muy cerca de Endeavor, también de su familia, ¿no es así? Ya sabes lo que le sucedió a su esposa y a sus hijos.

El héroe ríe, sin gracia alguna por la cual hacerlo.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Cómo se encuentran?

No puede responder a eso. No _debe_ hacerlo. Dabi ya no es un ciudadano común que necesite saberlo y teniendo en cuenta su estado mental actual, no era una buena idea tampoco. Así que solamente le queda sonreír de lado, con sorna, sin girarse a verle a la cara.

—Sabes que esa información es confidencial.

El chico de llamas azules chasquea la lengua, molesto e insatisfecho con la respuesta. Pero antes de que el héroe pueda irse de una vez, él vuelve a hablar;

—Aun así, no quiero verte rondando cerca de Fuyumi.

Se ha detenido de nuevo. Y.

Oh, lo ha descubierto en medio de su huida. Aunque la única duda que tiene es cómo lo supo, puesto que ni Endeavor sabía aún que se la pasaba intentando cortejar a su hija mayor. ¿Acaso el loco villano los veía sin que se diese cuenta? ¿Cómo demonios sea posible eso primero que nada, siendo él uno de los mejores héroes? ¿No debió notar que lo vigilaban desde hace rato?

Pero volviendo a la realidad...

Sólo puede reír, de manera ronca.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Lo será en algún punto, si llegas a meterla en medio de esto.

—No soy tan vil.

—Ajá... —murmura sin ganas, bufando, y da vuelta para caminar hasta él y quedar cara a cara—. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

Hawks vuelve a sonreír.

—Ya te dije que eso es confidencial. No necesitas saberlo, tampoco.

Una mano va a parar cerca del rostro del héroe. Y una pluma afilada al cuello del villano. Ambos a una velocidad inhumana, pero se mantienen así por unos segundos, sin dar el golpe final en ningún momento. Las armas mortales están detenidas en el aire y soltarlas era peligroso.

Dabi tiene los ojos tan calmos y a la vez tan tormentosos que da terror. Pero Hawks no va a ceder sólo porque esa mirada se parezca tanto a la del imponente héroe número uno.

Y es entonces cuando los dos bajan lentamente sus ataques. El rubio suspira de alivio en su interior, puesto que no le hubiese gustado realmente pelear contra el que podría ser parte de la familia de personas importantes dentro de su círculo de conocidos queridos.

—Al menos haz algo útil y cuídala. Si no quieres darme esa información lo tomaré como un "trato de hacer mi inútil trabajo".

No dice más, se retira en silencio, dándole la espalda con confianza. Hawks jamás lo haría sin tener trucos bajo la manga, por si intentaban saltar sobre él y apuñalarle sin escrúpulos.

Respira hondo al oír la puerta oxidada cerrarse, dándole a entender que de nuevo se encuentra totalmente solo en el amplio y destruido lugar. Ahora puede dejar de temer por su vida, al menos por un instante.

Hasta que su teléfono suena, y enseguida contesta.

—Habla Hawks.

— _Hawks_ —la voz se oye dulce al otro lado, y le hace sonreír. Y al escucharla suspirar de alivio quiere reír por un momento—. _Me alegra que estés vivo todavía._

—Eh. ¿Acaso crees que moriré tan fácil, Fuyumi-chan?

— _N-no es eso, simplemente..._ —ella vuelve a suspirar largamente detrás de la línea—. _¿L-lo has visto? ¿Has hablado con él... con mi hermano?_

Hawks borra un poco su sonrisa, y mira hacia los lados un momento, indeciso de decirle la verdad. Al final vuelve su mueca de falsa alegría.

—Esa es información confidencial, lo siento.

Fuyumi guarda silencio, y sabe que le ha hecho sentir algo feo, aunque no tiene de otra. Es su trabajo.

— _... No importa, lo entiendo_ —declara ella luego de unos segundos, sonando falsamente conforme—. _Sólo... me alegra que sigas bien._

—Yo también. Y ya me tengo que ir. Cuídate, y que los niños no te quiten toda la energía de la mañana.

No la escucha decir más que una despedida, y se corta la llamada. Él se queda mirando a una ventana luego de volver a guardar el teléfono.

Y piensa que a veces odia tener información confidencial encima.

—Y todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. —Se lamenta en medio de la soledad.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_


End file.
